


you made it back

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: Long after the Grail, long after Mordred, things change.





	you made it back

The stars are out tonight.

Between the tree branches shrouding him in the woods, Percival catches them overhead—sometimes he sees a sliver of white moon, and it is only when he reaches the clearing that he sees the full picture. The stars glow, diamonds laid against a backdrop of black. A crescent-moon curls into a smile-like caricature overhead. He can hear the humming of cicadas, and while it’s too dark he can still smell the sweet pollen of flowers that are bright in the light of day.

They used to stop by here. Stroll past the crumbling ruins of what used to be Percival’s home, and then stop here. It was far away enough from the castle for them to really be alone, yet still close enough so they wouldn’t lose their way in the woods trying to get back. It was always different—sometimes Galahad would bring his books and read, other times if they remembered to bring their swords they would spar, but there were times where they would curl up against one another and pretend that their world didn’t expand past here. And then Percival would feel his eyelids droop and he would yawn, and his angel would laugh quietly and curl an arm around him as he fell asleep.

He has wept before stopping by this place. He has wept because while he has his memories, he can never re-live them like he used to. His angel grew wings and flew away, leaving him to walk the earth alone. Sometimes he wishes that he too had wings and could follow him into the vastness of the sky, but there are other times where Percival wishes Galahad never _had_ wings in the first place. Perhaps they wouldn’t have found the Grail they sought, but they would still have each other.

He rests against the rough trunk of a tree, settling into the grass. The earth smells like home, and Percival thinks he could wait here until the sun rises. He has nothing else to really count on, but he can count on the sun to rise and set. He stares up at the bit of moon he can see and waits—he isn’t sure for what, but he waits. Something rustles from beyond the clearing and further within the woods, but it is probably nothing he has to run from.

“Percy?”

It’s a voice he never thought he’d hear again.

He turns to the clearing and gets up. He is Orpheus now, and wonders if he gets too close if Eurydice will fade away. The details come into focus as Percival draws closer: Spectacles too big for Galahad’s face that glint in the faint moonlight, familiar chain-mail armor, and while the shadows blur everything into dark patches of black and blue Percy can make out the familiar bits and pieces.

“You made it back.”

He breaks into a sprint and when he reaches Galahad he pulls him close, burying his face against his shoulder. There is a moment if Percival wonders if this is even real, if he will wake up alone or if Galahad will dissolve through his grasp. The thought forces him to hold Galahad tighter, he doesn’t want his angel to fly away again.

A hand rests against the back of his head, combing through his hair. He can’t tell, but he thinks Galahad smiles.

_Please be real. Please don’t go._ Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but Percival won’t break his promise of not crying. 

“It’s okay, Percy. I won’t leave like last time.” Galahad’s voice is soft, silk rustling against wind. “I promise to stay here.”

“Why would you leave Heaven of all places?” He realizes he speaks through hot tears slipping from his eyes.

“Because of you. It’s not really Heaven if you aren’t there.”

This is real. It isn’t a dream, and if it was Percival wouldn’t want to wake up. But it is real.

“…Welcome home, my angel. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a headcanon i have that percy's nickname for galahad is "my angel" - partly because he first thought knights were angels, and partly because... it's galahad. 
> 
> since arthuriana has no canon, this! could potentially be a thing!
> 
> thank you for reading! take care~


End file.
